Mississippi County, Arkansas
Mississippi County is a county in Arkansas. The population of the county is 46,480. Major roads Interstate 55 US Route 61 Arkansas Highway 14 Arkansas Highway 18 Arkansas Highway 77 Arkansas Highway 118 Arkansas Highway 119 Arkansas Highway 137 Arkansas Highway 140 Arkansas Highway 148 Arkansas Highway 150 Arkansas Highway 151 Arkansas Highway 158 Arkansas Highway 239 Arkansas Highway 267 Arkansas Highway 297 Arkansas Highway 308 Arkansas Highway 312 Arkansas Airport Highway 980 Geography Adjacent counties Lauderdale County, Tennessee (east across the Mississippi River) Pemiscot County, Missouri (north) Dyer County, Tennessee (northeast across the Mississippi River) Dunklin County, Missouri (northwest) Crittenden County (south) Tipton County, Tennessee (southeast across the Mississippi River) Poinsett County (southwest) Craighead County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 Pokeland Census, the racial composition of the county is: 58.31% White (27,102) 36.46% Black or African American (16,946) 5.23% Other (2,432) 27.1% (12,596) of Mississippi County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Unfortunately, Mississippi County is not as safe as the counties east of it or north of it. The county has high Pokémon theft and murder stats, reporting 117 Pokémon thefts in 2016, 61 of which happened in Blytheville, and 32 happened in Osceola. For small cities the size of Blytheville and Osceola, those are ridiculous stats. Luxora had 11 last year, and that's ridiculous with Luxora's size as well. Pokémon murder rates...not so good either. The average murder rate in the county is 5.17 a year. While that's not ridiculously high or very high at all, it ain't something to feel good about, either. Pokemon Work in progress. Communities Cities Blytheville - 15,620 Gosnell - 3,548 Joiner - 576 Keiser - 759 Leachville - 1,993 Luxora - 1,178 Manila - 3,342 Osceola - 7,757 Wilson - 903 Towns Bassett - 173 Birdsong - 41 Burdette - 191 Dell - 223 Dyess - 410 Etowah - 351 Marie - 84 Victoria - 37 Unincorporated communities Arkmo Armorel Athelstan Calumet Creamery Package Denwood Dimple Driver Floodway Frenchmans Bayou Little Green Store Lost Cane Midway Number Nine Pecan Point Poplar Corner Sans Souci Tomato Turner West Ridge Climate Fun facts * Birdsong is an isolated settlement that can be accessed by turning left or right on Arkansas Highway 308 and going west off of Highway 77. * Mississippi County isn't really a middle point for trainers going to challenge Gyms. The closest gyms to it are all in 3 different states - Jonesboro, AR, Memphis, TN, Dyersburg, TN and Poplar Bluff, MO. And you'll have to beat all 8 Gym leaders and participate in one state's league first before you can register for another state's league. * In between Manila and Gosnell is an area called the Big Lake National Wildlife Refuge consisting mostly of a shallow lake, swamp, and bottomland hardwood forests. The preservation of habitat for waterfowl in an intensely agricultural region is the primary purpose of the refuge. * Gosnell is a small city adjacent to the former Blytheville AFB that closed down in 1992, so there really isn't much info on it. * Mississippi County's population peaked at 82,375 in 1950, and has dropped every 10-year census since, due to farming mechanization, better opportunities elsewhere, and today, lack of jobs, poverty and crime. It'll most likely stay the way it is, but we never know, things could change there. Category:Arkansas Counties